


Scent

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddy follows an alluring scent back to Pirate's Cove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Background info for this fic: Freddy Fazbear's is a high end restaurant that is the only place that can boast of having living anthropomorphic entertainers. Created by scientists in Japan, the Fazbear Four were created using cutting edge technology bankrolled by the wealthy entrepreneur Mr. Fazbear. Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie and Chica are living animal-human hybrids who have been trained to entertain the patrons of the Fazbear restaurant. The restaurant is their home.

There was an unusual scent in the air. Freddy couldn't put into words exactly what it was but it caused him to start to pant and feel hot all over. He followed the scent to Pirate's Cove and, unable to deny his curiosity, he pushed through the purple curtains. Foxy looked up in surprise from his place on the floor, nestled among a jumble of pillows and blankets. The fox was reclined back, his legs wide open, and his hand wrapped around his hard cock.

"Freddy? What're ye doing here?" Foxy asked, half annoyed and half embarrassed. The bear did not answer but instead dropped to all fours and went over to Foxy. He stuck his nose right in Foxy's crotch and inhaled that wonderful scent, now that he had found the source.

"Freddy!" Foxy tried to move the bear's head but Freddy would not relent. Then he started to lick at Foxy's cock and suddenly the fox stopped trying to push him away. Freddy was doing wonderful things with his tongue - he licked up and down both sides of Foxy's cock then suckled on the tip. Foxy moaned in pleasure at the wonderful sensations. Freddy then moved down and licked at the fox's balls before he went further and plunged his tongue into Foxy's ass. He used his large paws to grab Foxy's cheeks and spread him open wide so he could have better access. He rimmed Foxy thoroughly as the fox writhed on his tongue.

After one last lick, Freddy reached up and flipped Foxy over so he was positioned on all fours. He leaned over him and gently bit on the back of Foxy's neck to keep him in place. The bear gave his own cock a few pumps and slicked it up with his precum. He then lined it up with Foxy's hole and pushed his huge cock slowly into the fox, who whined and scrambled at the floor. Freddy wrapped on of his large paws around Foxy's flagging erection and stroked him back to hardness as he slowly pushed further into the fox. Foxy moaned and stopped trying to move away; instead he relaxed and let Freddy push himself fully into his body.

Freddy shuddered as Foxy's ass hit his groin. The fox was so deliciously tight! The bear gave one last gentle nip to Foxy's neck and then licked at the tender spot. He continued to pump Foxy's cock as he started to move in and out. Both of them moaned as Freddy moved and his large cock hit Foxy's prostate with constant pressure.

"Foxy..." Freddy moaned as he felt his orgasm drawing near. He pumped Foxy's cock furiously until the fox screamed as he came and his whole body shuddered with each pulse. The sight and smell of Foxy's orgasm pushed Freddy over into his own and he roared as he came. His come filled up Foxy's hole and dribbled out as Freddy continued to pump in and out. Foxy howled from the over-stimulation and he once again scrambled helplessly against the floor as he tried to get away.

"It's too much!" Foxy gasped out and Freddy finally released him then eased his spent cock out of Foxy's abused hole. Come continued to dribble out of Foxy's hole as he collapsed on top of the heap of pillows and blankets. Freddy took a moment to catch his breath before he crawled over Foxy. He wrapped his large arms around the fox before he settled down next to him.

"Are you all right?" He asked Foxy. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't control myself..."

"Foxy'll be right as rain after some shut eye," the fox replied as he burrowed his head into Freddy's soft chest. He was sore but it was a good sore. Soon he fell asleep in Freddy's arms and the bear followed him into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy takes care of a sick Foxy.

Freddy stared longingly at the sign out in front of Pirate's Cove that read "Out of Order". Foxy had not been well for the past week and Freddy missed him dearly. Despite being told to let the fox recoup in peace and quiet, Freddy just had to see him tonight. After the restaurant was closed up for the night, Freddy made his way to Pirate's Cove. He peeked inside the darkness and let out a softly whispered: "Foxy?" It was answered by a moan. Concerned, Freddy pushed through the curtains and found Foxy curled up on his bed of pillows and blankets, a miserable look on his face.

"Ah Freddy," Foxy said, "don't come too close, I don't want ye to be getting sick like ol' Foxy."

"I won't get sick," Freddy assured him. The bear went over and gently nuzzled the fox. "Chica, Bonnie and I are all worried about you. Do you feel any better at all?"

"Aye, that I do. But I still need a few more days before I'm seaworthy again," Foxy told him.

"Can I help make you feel better?" Freddy noticed the faint beginnings of that scent that he had found so irresistible recently. He also noticed that Foxy was developing an erection, so he bent his head down and licked at the awakening flesh.

"Freddy!" Foxy gasped in surprise.

"Am I hurting you?" Freddy asked with concern.

"No, no...just that I not be up for that right now, I'm too tired...sorry lad..."

"Let me just take care of you," Freddy assured him. "Just relax." Freddy continued to lick Foxy before taking his whole cock in his mouth. He sucked at it and Foxy moaned as his whole body shuddered. The bear used his tongue mercilessly as he pressed his nose further against Foxy's groin to inhale his scent. He used his paws to grab handfuls of Foxy's ass and squeezed tenderly as he massaged the flesh. Foxy tossed his head from side to side as he began to pant.

Foxy felt the familiar tightness start in his lower body and he grasped onto Freddy's head with his hands. "I'm going to...oh Freddy...I'm going to..." he moaned.

Freddy hummed his encouragement and the vibrations sent Foxy tumbling over into his orgasm. He gripped Freddy's head tightly as he shook with each pulse of his cock. Freddy continued to suck until Foxy whimpered at how sensitive he was. He gently eased Foxy's spent cock from his mouth and licked him all over as he enjoyed the heady scent that Foxy has released.

"Thank ye, Freddy," Foxy panted, feeling better after his orgasm. He started to fall into a deep relaxed sleep. Freddy made sure he was comfortably asleep before he pressed a kiss to Foxy's lips and left the cove to let the fox get his much needed sleep. He was happy that he had been able to make Foxy feel at least a little bit less sick. He looked forward to when the fox was completely well so they could continue their love making.


End file.
